And Then I Saw You
by MysteryArtist
Summary: ONESHOT. GWENxTRENT. TDI NEVER HAPPENED. Trent sees Gwen the first time on the subway, and falls in love with her. Gwen denies liking him, but of course, True Love is undeniable and inescapable.


**And Then I Saw You…**

Trent walked on to the subway, setting his guitar down. He was on his way to his first concert.

Gwen walked on to the subways, sitting on the seat across from Trent. She took out a book and started sketching.

Trent was dazzled by Gwen. He's never seen anyone like her, so beautiful and unique.

Gwen honestly didn't care, she was sick of posers pretending to like her then breaking her heart.

She took out her diary and started writing.

Trent watched her step off the subway, stuffing her sketchbook into her bag. He would have loved to follow her, but he couldn't.

He saw that her diary fell out, and as he picked it up to give it back, the subway doors closed and left.

He was left speechless. He set the book down beside him, but some kid ran past him and the book flew open. He bent over to close it, but then his eyes couldn't help but read her words.

_January 2__nd_

_I'm on my way to some museum where my mom is now working at. She said to drop by and help, so I might as well because I have nothing to do. Some dude is staring at me, I knew I shouldn't have taken the subway. It's full of freaks. _

_What?_ Trent thought._ A freak?_

_But I don't need another guy in my life, they only lead to trouble. Like my Dad, leaving my mom. Or Jake leaving my sister… or all the other guys who pretend to like me for a bet or money or whatever! I don't need the drama. Shoot, my stop. _

He closed the diary. That was her last entry, before she got off. He was inspired by this girl… this girl he just met, this girl he doesn't even know the name of.

He took out his notebook that he wrote songs on and started writing.

* * *

"Honey? Why don't you pack up? I here there's a concert across the street. You can go." Gwen's mom offered.

Gwen sighed, and nodded. She was getting bored, and because she lost her diary on the subway, she had nothing else to do.

She packed up her stuff and left it there, her Mom had offered to take it home. She walked across the street and heard the song starting.

_I met you today,_

_I didn't know what to say…_

_You were so different,_

_And I told myself no way…_

_You were too good for me._

_And then you left, _

_But before I could breath,_

_You dropped you diary…_

_It was like you Cinderella at the ball,_

_Dropping her glass slipper_

_Tempted to read,_

_Tried not to breathe,_

_But my will was much too strong…_

_I only read a page…_

_But it told me enough,_

_To know that your different._

_I love you,_

_And that's all I wanna know._

_This love is true, _

_And that's all I care about._

_If you don't love me too,_

_My heart will break in 2._

_Meeting you was like a dream come true…_

Gwen listened, and felt like she knew what the song meant. After another five minutes, she realized that that was the guy from the subway!

_Well… too late. Might as well forget about the diary. _She thought. She stayed and listened though.

At the end of the concert, her baseball cap, that she borrowed from her brother, she wore to cover up her bad hair blew off from the wind. She chased after it, knowing her brother would make her pay 10 bucks if she doesn't get it, though the hat was 5.

It blew backstage, and she sneaked past the guards to get there. "Lose something?" a voice came from behind her.

"Yeah." she said, turning around. It was _him._

Trent was happy to see his mystery girl again. He grabbed the hat he had found on the floor, and said, "This it?"

"Yes." she said, angry. She snatched the hat from his hand and stomped off.

He grabbed her hand. "Wait, did you like the song?"

"No, why would I? You read my diary!" she yelled, furious.

"Sorry… the book flew open." he answered. But the look on her face told him she didn't believe him at all.

"Okay, it sounds unbelievable but it's true." he said. She rolled her eyes.

She tried not to fall for him… but it was too late. She looked into his truthful eyes and couldn't help it. She realized that she had fallen for him already on the subway.

But she shook the thought out of her head. He had probably read her whole diary and knows everything about her. Why would he want her after that?

He took out her diary from his guitar bag, "This is yours." he said.

"I know…" she said.

"But I honestly did read only one page." he said.

She rolled her eyes again.

He laughed. He pulled her into a tight hug, which surprised Gwen.

He already knew he loved her, and Gwen knew she loved him. But neither of them knew that about each other. And Gwen had no intention of that happening.

"So, did you hear the song?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Did you like it?"

"It was… okay." she said, uneasy.

"Okay? Why?" he asked, he thought it was great.

"Because the lyrics are lies." she said simply.

"What?" he asked, pulling them out of the hug to see her face again. Gwen made it seem like she was glad to be farther away from him, but inside, she was dying.

"Well, the last part was a lie… that's for sure." she said, her heart was killing her for the lies.

"You think the most important part in that song was a _lie?_" he said, heartbroken she didn't believe him.

She nodded. She knew she'd blurt out the truth if she talked.

He shook his head. "I've just met you, and I already love you. Insane, but true. The sad truth… because she doesn't even _like_ me to begin with. She thinks I'm a _freak._" he quoted from her diary.

She blushed, he had read _that_ entry. "Who says I don't like you?" she blurted out. She bit her tongue after that.

His eyes widened. "What?"

Her tongues escaped again, with her heart helping. "Yeah, and what if I love you too?" she blurted out, she bit down so hard, it would be bleeding.

He stared at her, then laughed and hugged her again. She sighed, she couldn't hold it back anymore.

They loved each other, it was undeniable. Unbelievable. _Inescapable._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Aw… Anyway, I got the idea from 6teen… heh. So, yeah, the subway thing and diary and all that kinda belong to them. So does Total Drama Island.**

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
